


I'm sure we can think of something to do

by winchysteria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Kissing, M/M, Trapped In Elevator, sweatpants dick because amanda deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchysteria/pseuds/winchysteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://wearethecyclones.tumblr.com/post/104355579959/kiwiggle-imagineyourotp-imagine-your-otp">Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after a fight + my kingdom for some sterek</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sure we can think of something to do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeAreTheCyclones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheCyclones/gifts).



> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://winchysteria.tumblr.com/)

"You know what, if you're so sure, then  _great!_ Let's go out there with noplan and nomagic because god knows that you have to defend your honor right the  _fuck_ now! Prioritize making sure the dryads know you have a big dick over keeping your pack alive!"

Derek practically snarled at him- still human, but just barely. "If we don't move now, they could leave the city. We lose all our leads, all our information. Whatever we have now will have to be good enough."

He turned, snatching up his duffel bag and storming out into the hotel hallway, which was white and gold and too nice for the kind of smoky, sharp-edged anger that pushed Stiles to follow him. "Look,  _asshole,_ I'm away from my source and need to recharge, we don't know Los Angeles well enough to track them down without being followed, and everyone including you needs to fucking sleep and eat!"

Derek was already jabbing at the elevator button, growling and glaring like the slowly-opening doors were the ones who had toyed with his pack and his territory. Stiles made it just in time to slip in with him, panting and ready to throw punches. "Derek, I swear-"

"You don't  _know_ what this is about, Stiles. You can't know what someone tearing at your pack bonds feelslike, what it  _means._ You're a witch. You're still  _human,_ so stay out of what you don't understand!" Derek was really shouting now, had backed Stiles up against the wall of the elevator with one finger to his chest.

"Right, let me just go along with your terrible plans to defend this pack I apparently don't get!" he yelled back, pushing the werewolf's hand away. "If you would just stop and think for five _fucking_  seconds, you'd realize you're being an idiot!"

"Maybe if you weren't here giving orders where you shouldn't be, I'd have time for that!" Derek was back in his space now.

Stiles narrowed his eyes in disgust, put two hands to Derek's chest and pushed- hard. The werewolf stumbled backwards into the wall of buttons and the elevator ground to a halt. 

It was silent for a few seconds. Derek turned to look behind him, then back at Stiles. "What the  _fuck_ did you do?" he asked, honest-to-goodness growling.

Dramatics. Stiles rolled his eyes and called the hotel's front desk. "Hi," he said. "I believe my friend accidentally pressed the elevator's emergency stop button."

Derek sent him a withering glare as the witch mhmm-ed his way through the rest of the conversation, free hand raking through his hair. When he hung up, he matched the werewolf with an equally frosty stare. "We're gonna be in here for another twenty minutes."

He could see the werewolf struggling to control the urge to punch one of the mirrored walls. "I would _slaughter_ you right now if we didn't need you to fight," Derek ground out.

"Funny how I could have restarted the elevator magically if you hadn't insisted on leaving before I had time to recharge!"

"Oh, but you had enough to push me into the damn stop button!"

"We all lose control when we get _royally_ pissed off, don't we!"

"Only you would try to make this my fault-"

"You're the reason we're in this elevator right now-"

"-and I am so sick of your-"

"-total bullshit decision-making-"

Their voices kept rising, feet unconsciously stepping closer and closer. Stiles lost track of what he was screaming about in the din but kept going, hands moving wildly. Derek was like a frustrating, bossy magnet and before he knew it Stiles was crowded up against the back railing of the elevator, caught between cold glass at his back and a wall of muscle at his front. They both stuttered to a halt and for a second the elevator was silent except for harsh breathing. Derek was absurdly close, chest heaving and eyes wild, teeth bared like he was just a little bit feral.

It was irresistible.

It took half a second to close the distance, to lean in and claim Derek's mouth. The werewolf's hands hit the railing on either side of Stiles' hips as he responded with a scrape of teeth across the witch's bottom lip. They kissed like they were going to war, heads tilting to get closer, pressing in so far they hit teeth. Stiles dug his nails into Derek's shoulders, pulling him in harder, then wound a hand up into his hair to make sure he would stay there. He bit Derek's bottom lip unapologetically and got a low growl in return. The werewolf dropped his mouth lower, along his jaw to his neck- Stiles  _knew_ he'd caught him looking at his neck- then stayed there. Somehow he'd grabbed the back of Stiles' head and he used it to tilt his chin away, exposing more skin to bruise and bite and the rasp of stubble and Stiles was  _definitely_ hard inside his jeans. He turned, meeting Derek's darkened eyes and pulling him back in as he ground a thigh between Derek's legs, determined to take him apart. Then those were claws raking down his back  _just_ hard enough to feel and that was Derek twitching as he moved his hips against Stiles. It was almost laughably easy to feel him tenting his sweatpants, and Stiles took the opportunity to run his hand down Derek's chest towards where they ground together in slow circles. He teased, mercilessly sucking a bruise into the skin just under Derek's ear as he ran a finger just under the band of those goddamn pants. Derek tilted up impatiently, one hipbone jutting into Stiles' stomach, and they were both a million degrees all over.

That was when the elevator started moving again.

" _Hell_ no," Stiles said, letting the elastic snap back against Derek's stomach.

The werewolf rumbled unhappily and let his forehead rest against Stiles' temple. He could feel Derek's lips against his ear when he cursed, a shiver running up his spine before he pushed the werewolf off. The elevator doors opened to an empty lobby.

They looked at each other briefly, taking in the blown-out pupils and fucked-up hair and hints of marks forming on their necks. Derek cleared his throat.

"How long did you say you would need to get back to full power?"

"Couple of hours."

"We can wait a couple of hours," Derek said, pushing the button for the twenty-first floor.

He was on his knees before the doors closed again.


End file.
